


touchy

by maeshmolowas



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeshmolowas/pseuds/maeshmolowas
Summary: banri has been a little more physically affectionate with taichi lately. scratch that, a lot more physically affectionate. it's making taichi go crazy.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Settsu Banri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	touchy

**Author's Note:**

> me when i write every bantai fic on ao3 bc i have to make my own damn food in this house
> 
> also this is written in all lowercase so don't read if u dont like that lol i wrote this as fast as possible at 10pm !!
> 
> @catboybantai on twt

taichi often writes things off as just a coincidence. if him and omi run into each other at the store, it's a coincidence. if him and tenma both reach for the same thing at the same time, it's a coincidence.

but, it's getting hard to say that this is just a coincidence.

banri won't stop touching him. not that it's bad. taichi loves physical affection! he loves hugs, and cuddling, and holding hands. he also loves having his head patted. especially by banri. it gives him a sense of purpose— reminds him that he belongs. 

but, lately, it seems like banri's been doing it a lot more. his hand lingers, stroking taichi's hair before pulling away. it's not just that, either. banri seems to hold his hand and hug him a lot more now. not just when he's anxious, not just when he's sad. taichi doesn't have to look for attention anymore— banri's giving it all to him without him having to ask.

to be honest, it's making taichi go mad.

taichi's been, honestly, madly in love with banri for a while now. ever since the godza incident, taichi knows that the way he feels for banri is much more than just the stupid gay crush he thought it was at first. he's really, genuinely in love with banri settsu. and all this touching is making his gay little goblin brain explode.

taichi finally snaps one night. he's in charge of doing the dishes, diligently working at his task when he feels arms snake around his waist, and a head resting on top of his. he knows its banri for a lot of reasons, but especially the smell. banri smells nice. taichi can't pinpoint what the scent is exactly, but god, it smells /nice/.

"hey," banri says. its so nonchalant, as if he's not tenderly holding taichi while he's doing the dishes.

"ban-chan," taichi says, turning off the sink and taking off the dishwashing gloves. he drops them onto the counter and turns around, not pulling away from banri's touch. "please stop touching me like that, or i'm going to start thinking that you like me back!! i know you don't, so stop making me get my hopes up—"

"hold on, pause for a second. you... you think i /don't/ like you back? okay, taichi. think about it for a second. what the hell makes you think i don't like you back?" banri seems taken aback.

"well, you're just... way cooler, way better than me. you're so much cooler, ban-chan... i could never be as good as you, so i dunno why you'd like me," taichi shrugs, averting his eyes.

banri's hands move from taichi's waist up to his shoulders. "look at me, taichi."

taichi does as banri says, forcing his gaze to meet banri's. and when he does, he's met with a fond expression that taichi is sure he's never seen on the other boy's face.

"none of that shit you said is true. 'cause i do like you— hell, i love you! even if you think you ain't as good as me, i still love you. don't beat yourself up like that, especially not because of me," banri says. his voice dips lower, sounding like honey. it makes taichi swoon.

"you mean it? for realsies?"

"for realsies."

taichi can't stop himself from breaking out into a huge smile, throwing his arms around banri's neck and leaning in close to him. one of banri's arms wraps around taichi, and the other gets to work gently stroking at taichi's hair.

"hehe, this makes me... really happy... like, usually i'm all loud happy!! but this is more like... content happy, i guess," taichi shrugs, pressing his head into banri's shoulder.

"mm, it's cute," banri shrugs. he gently grabs taichi's chin, tilting his head up so they're facing each other. "you're real cute, taichi. especially when you're like this... can i kiss you?"

"h-huh? yeah," taichi nods vigorously. banri leans in to kiss him, and then—

"oi," a voice cuts in. "i understand you're having a moment, but can't you do it once nanao is done cleaning up in here?"

the two boys glance over at sakyo, who's standing in the entrance to the kitchen. taichi's face turns almost as red as his hair. banri pulls away— he doesn't show it, but he's just as embarrassed as taichi is.

"y-yes sir!! i'll do it, so don't worry!!" taichi says. sakyo only nods in reply, before disappearing down the hall.

"well, i guess we should get to work cleanin' in here, huh? so i can finally kiss ya," banri says.

needless to say, it doesn't take them long to finish cleaning up the kitchen.


End file.
